Alone
by PasUneVampire
Summary: Season 8 Episode 20 One-shot: Sam should have listened to Dean. If he had, then Sam wouldn't be watching as the life slowly fades from his brother's eyes with each painful beat of his racing heart. Bromance only!


I would just like to thank my older sis for getting me to watch Supernatural. I know me may fight and bug each other more than most siblings, but I'm going to really miss you when you go off to college. *Awkward hug*

**Alone**

Dean forced open the door to Jennifer's abandoned warehouse. He raised his gun as he stepped inside, motioning for Sam to follow. He regretted letting Sam come along with how shitty he looks, but it still comforted Dean to have his little brother nearby when something was going down. The building was silent as the two moved through the hallway and onto an area overlooking the large storage area of the building.

"Charlie?" Dean called out. "Charlie?" a little louder.

"Nope." Sam and Dean started at the voice directly behind them. Jennifer grabbed at Dean just as he turned around, but Sam yanked him back before her skin could touch him. Dean stumbled back and landed hard on the concrete floor.

Sam lunged at the djinn, but it quickly moved out of the way of the hunter's dagger. Sam came at her again and again, only managing a small scratch on the thing's cheek. The djinn hissed and reared back.

"Sammy!" Dean called from behind. Sam could see Dean motioning for Sam to stay, then to move out of the way from his peripheral vision. Sam nodded in understanding. The angry djinn ran at Sam, eyes blazing blue. Sam jumped into an open doorway at the last second.

Confused, the djinn didn't slow, didn't notice Dean. Dean shoved the silver dagger into the thing's chest, using it's momentum to flip it's body over himself and the railing behind him. The body crashed into a pile of crates below, unblinking eyes staring at the ceiling.

Dean went down the stairs, Sam right behind him. He peered over the edge of the crates nodding as he confirmed the djinn was dead.

"Charlie?" Sam yelled, turning away from the body.

A quiet moan answered from the other side of an industrial shelf a few isles down. Sam and Dean jogged around it, rushing towards Charlie when they spotted her tied up on a chair a few feet away.

"Charlie?" Dean put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. Charlie moaned again a little louder, her eyes slowly flickering open. "Charlie, hey. Hey, it's okay. We got you. We're going to get you out of here. Sam moved behind Charlie's chair. He pulled out his knife and cut the restraints, Dean helping her to stand.

"Here, take this," Sam handed her the knife when the fog cleared from here eyes. Charlie took the knife, examining it. "A demon's knife... Holy awesomeness," she gave a small grin.

"Let's get you out of here," Dean said, pushing forward gently on Charlie's shoulder.

"You guys already got them? Why do I always miss the good stuff?" Charlie muttered to herself.

"_Them_?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, The woman and her son."

"Shit... Alright, we gotta go. Now!" Dean pushed on Charlie more forcefully. Sam took off in the front, Charlie next, and safest, and Dean went last to watch out for anything from behind. Sam looked around the corner at the top of the overlook, motioning the all clear. He jogged down the hallway with Charlie right on his tale, wide eyes searching every dark shadow she passed. Dean turned for one last glance at the warehouse only to be punched in the face by a teenage boy.

"You killed my mother," he said coldly.

Sam and Charlie stopped when they noticed Dean wasn't behind them. Turning, they saw a teenage boy use supernatural strength to lift Dean off the floor and throw him over the railing. Dean landed with a heavy thud next to the dead djinn's body.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He turned towards Charlie. "You need to get out of here. Go! Run!" As soon as Charlie started running towards the doors, Sam was off in the direction of the djinn and his brother.

The boy jumped over the railing and landed on his feet next to Dean. Before Dean could react, he had been thrown across the room, his gun falling onto the floor in the process. "You know," he called. "My mother was into the sciences. She wanted to create a newer, better generation of djinn. I'm stronger than even the original djinn, human. You'll never get close to killing me, and I'm going to kill you."

The boy stalked across the room towards Dean. The stairs were at a slight diagonal from the end of the room Dean was at, and as Sam jumped down the last few stairs, he saw the djinn's arms start to glow a bright blue. Sam pulled out his gun and aimed it at the creature.

"Yeah?" he questioned. "But what about me?"

"The thing laughed. "A gun? Do you really think you can kill me with _that_?" He smirked.

"I'm not sure, but it's loaded with silver bullets I soaked in lamb blood, so I figure it's worth a shot."

The djinn's eyes widened, his muscles contracting to push him into a run. Sam pulled the trigger, the shot echoing throughout the room, a startled cry following shortly. Sam watched as the scared djinn runs off, seemingly unhurt.

"_Fuck _that hurt," came a pained exclamation. Sam looked back to his brother, blanching. "Dean!" he yelled.

Dean was leaning against the far wall of the room; his left hand placed over his chest just to the right of his heart. Sam ran to his brother, reaching him just after he collapsed onto the cold floor. "Dean, I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-" Sam was cut off.

"Sammy, just calm down. It'll be alri-" Dean gave a harsh cough, a few drops of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Fuck," Dean wheezed.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here. You need to get to a hospital." Sam put an arm under Dean's knees and the other carefully behind his brother's back. Sam stood up slowly, each movement causing Dean to flinch from the pain.

"I need help!" Sam yelled. Charlie ran ahead to open the door for Sam as he carried his almost unconscious brother into the hospital. Two nurses rushed towards them with a gurney, a doctor not far behind. "What happened?" He asked calmly.

"My brother, Dean, he- he was shot. I think it pierced his lung; he was coughing blood."

"What's your name, sir?"

"Sam, my name's Sam. _Please,_ just help my brother," Sam pleaded.

"There's no exit wound," one of the nurses said worriedly.

"Is your brother allergic to anything, Sam."

"No, ne he's good."

"Alright, we need to get him into surgery immediately." The doctor turned to the nurses. "Tell them to prep OR Three." One of the nurses nodded, yelling the instructions at the receptionist at the nearby desk.

The doctor grabbed the back of the gurney and the nurses the two sides. They ran off and were around the corner before Sam knew what was happening. The only proof of what had just happened was a small pool of blood on the floor next to him and a few splatters going down the hallway.

Sam stared blankly at the too-white wall in front of him. He had been sitting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs for God knows how long. Sam hadn't moved an inch since he plopped down in the chair after the doctor had rushed off to surgery with his brother what seemed like days ago. He had eventually told Charlie to go home, not really feeling like putting up with her constant nervous chatter.

"Excuse me, Sam?" Sam jumped up out of his chair as the doctor from before approached him.

"How is he?" Sam asked quickly.

"Sam, I'm very sorry," the doctor said slowly. "We did everything we could, but your brother just didn't make it." Sam didn't hear the doctor finish his sentence. He slowly sat back down, everything he heard turning to white noise in the background. His brother is dead, and now he's alone.

**A/N: I thought that something like this was going to happen while I was watching this episode, so I decided to write it down and add a bit more angst for you guys. Hope you liked it and please leave a review! Thanks! -A**


End file.
